Dragonball GT the Return of Broly
by Kakoratt 101
Summary: The Renewed version of my story is now up!another chapter is up!Vegeta shows up, before the great fight, and refuses to fuse with Goku...but why...find out! in the new chapter of DBGT: The Return of Broly!
1. Prologue

**Dragonball GT: the Return of Broly (The Renewed version)**

Deep dark space. Long after Goku and Vegeta defeated Omega Shenron. An evil arises from the depths of Planet Tanaka.

-Command Ship

"Kakorat! That name reminds me of…my cousins…enemy." Said the Unknown Saiyan

"Sir!" said a soldier "If you're wondering about Kakorat, well he's, all grown up now, and maybe it's best to attack him when he's at such a low power level."

"Sure…After I want to do something first!"

"What would that be?" asked the soldier

"To bring back Broly." Replied the Unknown Saiyan

"You mean? Broly the Legendary Super Saiyan?" asked the soldier

"Yes, why. Do you have a problem?"

"Well, how will you do it?" asked the soldier

"There are Dragonballs on planet Earth. So we'll use those!"

"But wasn't Broly brought back by a scientist?" asked the soldier

"Yes, but he hasn't been, with the Dragonballs…yet."

Another soldier comes and says "Sir, we're preparing to launch to Earth."

"Good, it's good to see that you guys are always one step ahead of me. Step on it!"


	2. The search for the Dragonballs

**Dragonball GT: The Return of Broly!**

A spaceship roams through the empty outer space. Entitling on the side of it **"Kill!"**

Broly's cousin, Maet Kjenski, one of the most power hungry Saiyans still alive after the fight between civilization for saiyans and outsiders, on the planet of Tanaka.

"Sire, we're getting close." Said a soldier "to planet Earth I mean, my lord. Soon you'll get what you want."

"That's nice to hear. I'm just excited to see my all mighty legendary cousin. The way the villagers back at home say about him, makes me want the urge just to see how powerful he really is." Said Maet "but before all that happens, we'll destroy Kakorat, and his friends and family! I may have been a kid when he fought that big shot Omega Shenron, but he was also just a kid! How the heck could a kid like that, destroy such a powerful opponent like him! Doesn't make any sense! We could be dealing with something more than just a Saiyan; we could be dealing with a monster."

-On Earth

"Ok Goku, just be careful, ok?" said Pan to Goku Jr.

"Ok, I will Grandma!"

Goku then flies off to school, to his classroom.

"Goku" said the teacher "You're late, as usual. Must I tell you everyday, that you need to get here on time?"

"No, sir." Said Goku

"Good, then we'll begin our tests. First, put everything on the floor…"

"Say Goku, did you ever get so mad that your head will explode?" asked Vegeta Jr.

"No, why?"

"Goku!" yelled the teacher "First, you come late, and then you start talking during a test! How much more can you do wrong?"

"Sorry, sir."

"You'd better be sorry. Continuing on…" said the teacher

"That was a close one. Don't you say, Goku?" asked Vegeta Jr.

"Hey, stop it. Before you get me into trouble again." Whispered Goku

(Intercom dials turn on)

"This is the Principle speaking, please turn on your televisions on, immediately."

(Intercom dials turn off)

(T.V. turns on)

"The people who are watching this, this is something else in history! A UFO just appeared in the sky early this morning! This is something! For who aren't watching this right now, they're missing out on some incredible stuff!"

(Inside the UFO)

"Rurrur, rur ur." Said an alien

"Rururururu, ruru, ur." Said the leader "Rur u."

(Earth's atmosphere)

"Sire! There happens to be an Unidentified Flying Object in atmosphere! What should we do! Sir!" questioned the Pilot

"Shoot it down." Said Maet "And make sure that nothing survives!"

"Yes sir!" yelled the Pilot "Opening all missile hatches!"

"Opening all missile hatches." Replied a voice over the radio

"Fire!" yelled Maet

"Firing!" yelled the voice over the radio

Five Plasma missiles, came out of ship, and then collided with the UFO in the clouds.

"Direct hit!" yelled the Pilot

(T.V.)

"Holy crap! What the Beep was that!"

Debris flew across the entire West City. Goku watches from Korin's Tower as it falls to the ground. Then when it just barely touched the ground, two more plasma missiles, from the clouds, made a hit on the already damaged saucer. Explosions filled the air followed by mushroom clouds of smoke.

"Whew! That was a tragic scene right there!" said the News Reporter "It seems that we're not going to see them for quite some…hey what's that!"

The Saiyan spaceship lowered from the clouds, landing onto the city streets. Unloading every soldier that was in the ship.

"Make sure that we find these, Dragonballs." Commanded Maet

"Yes sir!" replied an Officer

After five anxious days of finding the Dragonballs, they found something more.

"Heh, so you're Kakorat? You don't look quite has tough as the people back home say you are. I'll make sure that you die by my hand!" yelled the soldier

"Alright then! Why don't you stop and just get off this planet?" asked Goku

"Because!" said the soldier "We are looking for the Dragonballs to resurrect the dead all mighty super saiyan!"

"And who might that be?" replied Goku

"I guess you forgot, oh well I think you'll just have to wait and see for yourself!"

"Suit yourself." Said Goku

The soldier attacked Goku first, but Goku did nothing. He just stood there, acting as if it were just a fly.

"H, how can you be this powerful? There's no way! You can't be stronger than Lord Maet! There is just no way!"

"I don't know who this Maet is, but I bet I'm going to have to fight him, instead of a nice little talk." Said Goku "Now…I don't want to use violence to solve this, but it looks like I have no choice."

The soldier then made his _last_ strike against him, but Goku stood there. Then when the time came to a final decision, Goku shock-waved the soldier into a rock wall.

"I'm sorry, but if you're for evil, then I have no choice but to destroy you." Said Goku

A blue orb formed inside Goku's hands as he says these words, "Ka…Mae…Ha…Maaaaeee...HAAAAAAA!"

A blue beam shot from Goku's palms into the soldier and through the rock wall. And as the attack was done. The soldier dropped dead to the ground.

**To be continued… **

**On the next chapter of Dragonball GT: The Return of Broly, Goku finally sees who "Lord" Maet really is!**


	3. The nice warm greetings

**Dragonball GT: The Return of Broly! Part 2**

-HFIL

"Kakorat. KAKORAT!"

Off in the distance Piccolo stands alone…

"Hmmm…Broly, that's all I need to listen to you, is screaming out Kakorat."

-Earth

"Hehehahahah! The Dragonballs are as good as mine!" yelled Maet

"Sir, I'm sorry if I intrude, but." Said the soldier "there's something that you have to see!"

Maet then fallows the soldier to the control room, turning on the monitor.

"!...Just as I expected. Kakorat! You're actually still as strong as ever! You know what this calls for?"

"Uh…Earth's destruction?" replied the soldier

"No, but good choice, my young friend. This calls for the legend to continue! I'll simply take Broly's place until he has arisen from the dead."

"Uh…sir? I'm sorry, but what legend was that? I was never introduced in any legend before."

"Heh! The legend began when two saiyans were born. One of them was a power level of 10,000, but the other was just a measly 2! But it said that the both of them will once again fight for who is the strongest! But that just came from a psychic, from long ago."

"Sir! There's still one question that roles in my head." Said the soldier

"And what would that be?" replied the up-most confident saiyan

"How are you related to Broly?"

"How? How you say? Since I, too, had the power level of 10,000. The officials declared me the cousin to Broly. Kind of stupid, don't you think?"

"I just think it's weird."

Another soldier rushes into the room, trying to catch his breath

"Sire! We have all the Dragonballs, but there's just one problem." Said the other soldier

"What! What is it!" yelled the soldier

"It's Kakorat! I couldn't shake him off!"

In the Main Hanger Goku was taking just one of the Dragonballs, because he knew that Maet needed all of them in order to work…then he flies out of the Hanger undetected, until…

"So, you're the all mighty Kakorat!" yelled Maet "To me, you're nothing but a pile of crap! Now would you be so kindly to handover the Dragonball?"

"Not in your life time."

"So that's how it's going to be." Said Maet

"I guess you're the one who "they" call Maet?" asked Goku

"How'd you ever guess? You must be a true genius to figure that one out."

"Hmph! Come and take Dragonball if you want it!" yelled Goku

As Maet levitates closer he exclaims "This is going to be easy as a cakewalk."

"You think so? You don't know how powerful I can become."

Maet then teleports behind him quicker than the speed of sound…

"You're slow. I think I'll blow you away just the way you are now."

A green orb circles his hands, and then forms into his hands creating a little green ball.

"Does this bring back old memories? Of Broly?" asked Maet

A glare filled Goku's eyes in terror…

"What are you going to do?" asked Goku

"Simple. I'm going to knock you out, then burry you alive! Then after that? Resurrect the one you hate."

"You're going to regret those words. I'll make sure of it."

"I've heard enough of from you!"

Maet swings his other hand and hits Goku where the neck meets the shoulder and knocks him out, making him fall to ground head first. Then he releases the green orb towards the unconscious Goku. Creating a blanket of dirt on top of Goku.

"Heh, the idiot didn't even notice that I took this."

He tosses the ball in air a couple times then he rushed to the ship to put it back. When he stood in front for a while, he raised his hands and shouted…

"A RISE, SHENRON!"

The sky became dark quickly, clouds formed furious thunderstorms; lightning struck like it was the end of the world.

Then a burst of light shot from the Dragonballs, bursting out of the ceiling and into the sky, forming a great creature like no-other.

"WHAT IS YOUR WISH?" asked the Eternal Dragon

"HehehehahahahaHA! This is perfect! HAHAHAHA! I wish, I WISH FOR THE LEGENDARY SUPER SAIYAN TO BE BACK ALIVE AGAIN!"

-HFIL

The ground starts to shake…

"What…What's happening!" wondered Freiza

"Darn it! I don't know, alright!" yelled Cell "Hey, is that big lummox glowing?"

"No! It…It can't be!" yelled Piccolo

"What! Tell me. What's happening!" asked Cell

"He's…he's being wished back to life!" said Piccolo

"What? Why would someone like him, wish him back?" asked Freiza

"To team up, and destroy the universe. What else." Pointed Cell

Broly then disappeared without a trace, and then the ground quits shaking…

"Hmmm…This is not good, not good at all." Said Cell "If he's to destroy the Universe, even us. Are going to die, again. And not exist in any universe."

"Did you think of that yourself, Cell? Or did someone help you?" asked Freiza sarcastically

"Hey! It was hard to think of something like that!"

"Silence! Both of you!" yelled Nappa "We have to think of a plan to get out of here!"

"Even if we do. We'll all be dead!" exclaimed Piccolo

"You don't know that!" said Freiza "You don't know what kind of power we have all together."

"What are you getting at?" asked Piccolo

-Earth

Broly appears mysteriously over the Elementary school of where Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. were attending class, and then Goku looks up at the figure.

"Hey, Vegeta. Who is that?" asked Goku

"I don't know, but I have a feeling he's not here to give us a warm greeting."

-Near West City

"Ung…W…What happened? I didn't get knocked out as long as I thought I'd did." Said Goku "Hmmm…That power level…! Broly."

Next time on Dragonball GT: the Return of Broly…Goku takes his vow to let the "Undead" Vegeta to fight him!

C'ya until next time! Take care!


	4. the war of the Saiyans

**Dragonball GT: The Return of Broly! Part 3**

-Orange Elementary school (Resses)

The figure continues to float over head…

"Hey, Goku. You want to know who that guy is, right?"

"Well, I guess."

"So then. Let's go!" yelled Vegeta as he flies up into the air

"Hey, wait for me!"

When they arrived next to the guy; it seemed as if he were sleeping, until he opened his eyes…

"Uhh…Vegeta, is this good?" asked Goku as he stares in the eyes of death

"Kakorat…Kak…Kakorat!" screamed the vicious beast as his power grows enormously

Green circles form around his hands; then lifts them both behind him for a little while… then whips his hands through the air releasing his energy balls aiming for Goku Jr.

"Goku! Hyah!" yellow Ki blasts got in the way of Broly's attacks and exploded in front of Goku before they could hit.

"Goku! Are you alright?" asked Vegeta Jr.

Just as soon as Broly turns his head towards the miniature Vegeta; he said "You…you're mine, now." Smirk

"Kiss mine." Replied Vegeta

Then a seriously mad look gazed upon Broly's face…

"You're going to regret those words." And then a furious scream came out of Broly

-Spaceship

"Soldier." Yelled Maet

"What is it, Sire?"

"I'm going to retrieve Broly. You're in guard until I arrive."

"Yes sir." Said the soldier

Then he took off into the sky; then he said to himself "Heh…I don't need them anymore." Maet turns around facing the ship then raises great amounts of energy throughout his body, then says as he positions his hands to his right side "Ka….Mae…..Haaa….Maaaaeeeee….. Heh…good bye, to all you worthless scum…HAAAAAAA!" A super Kamehameha wave blasted out of his hands and into the ship; leaving massive explosions inside it.

"Hmmm…that one I learned from, Kakorat. That fool gives his attacks away too easily." Then he flies off into the distance

-To the west of West City

(In Goku's Head) "Goku!" said King Kai

"King Kai, hey, how's it going?"

"This isn't a time for greetings, Goku. King Yemma and I agreed to send Vegeta over to help, and yes, we have restored his youth. So he'll look just as old as you are."

"That's neat!" said Goku "So, what do you want him to do?"

"We want him, and you. To fuse." Replied King Kai

"What? Again?" asked Goku as King Kai nods his head

"Yes, you and he will become something even stronger than Gogeta."

"How do you know?" asked Goku

"Let's just say, I have a source." Then he fades away saying "Good Luck."

"Right then; I just hope his strength is restored as well, or I'll have some trouble."

-Over the Elementary School-

Big clouds of dust, kicked up from the ground, surrounds Goku Jr…

"Goku, where are you?" asked Vegeta. As he finished the question, a mysterious hand appears in front of his face, then throwing him to the ground. "Go…ku. What…are you…waiting for?"

A childish screamed filled the air as the dust clouds broke apart; Goku finally came to his senses to become a Super Saiyan.

"Kakorat? Kakorat. Kakorat!" Broly then screamed as if there were no tomorrow; Neo colored circles filled the air, then balls of green light fell from the sky, destroying cities and buildings, and even the harmless creatures; the blasts reached even to the other side of the planet; screams from the innocent people, running for their lives. Killing millions after millions.

Goku arrived above the school shortly after the rain of lights fell…

"This is crazy…Did…Did Broly do this all by himself?" asked Goku

"Amazing isn't it?" asked a mysterious person behind him

"Err..Maet." mumbled Goku

"How'd you ever guess; I thought my name was the "Easter Bunny."

"You're a cruel, selfish, cold blooded Saiyan." Exclaimed Goku "You might be the strongest yet, but a little bit of advice…If you don't control Broly, He will control you."

"Thank you for the comment, but Broly will never be able to beat me."

"We'll see…we'll see who wins and who loses!" yelled Goku

Right when their discussion nearly ended, Broly suddenly floated up to the both of them.

"You're finally here. It's time for you to combat with your enemy, Broly." Said Maet "But first, you must kill those shrimps down there."

"Heh…You…I know you. You're lower than me." Said Broly to Maet "I don't take orders from freaks like you."

"Wait…what are you talking about?" then Maet turns to Goku.

"I warned you, Maet. He's a free beast; power hungry, feeding off the spirit of others, and now…you will face the consequences." Suggested Goku

"Heh, you girls playing again?" Said Vegeta as he appears from the abyss

"Finally you appear, Vegeta…I was having second thoughts about you." Said Goku

"Let me fight Broly, I will take him on. And kill him, and crush him into tiny pieces!" yelled Vegeta "For what you did to me! You…you humiliated me as a prince among the Saiyans, and now I'm going to change that!"

"Right, then…I guess, you get him first, but if you lose. I will take it fr"

"No, Kakorat. This is my fight now. I will fight him to the end! And keep fighting in HELL!"

"But Vegeta! We're supposed to do this together! We have to fuse!"

"We? We have to? I don't have to do anything! I make my own decisions! I refuse to fuse with you, no matter what the stakes are."

"Even if your grandson is about to die?"

"Even that."

**For the next chapter of Dragonball GT: The Return of Broly! Vegeta takes a serious beating, but as he says he'll fighting to the end, he meant it.**

**Until next time:) **


End file.
